Lost without you!
by Buffy017
Summary: Meine ganz eigene Version der Serie House. Was wäre, wenn Chase und House sich kannten, bevor sie zusammen arbeiteten...?
1. Chapter 1

**Tag 1 – Ein merkwürdiges „Date"**

_New Jersey, 2006_

Genervt strich er eine Strähne seines blonden Haares zurück, als er sich konzentriert über das Kreuzworträtsel beugte. Ihm gegenüber saß Alison und las in einem Buch über "Alternative Medizin". Oder, wie er vermutete, in einem anderen Buch, dass sie in dem Fachbuch versteckte. Sie seufzte leise, als sie eine Seite umblätterte. Robert grinste und legte das Rätsel auf den Tisch. „Interessant?" fragte er und nahm den Stift aus dem Mund. Alison schreckte auf und sah ihn irritiert an. „Was?" Robert deutete auf das Fachbuch und lächelte unschuldig. "Das Buch. Ich wusste gar nicht, das du dich für "Alternative Medizin" interessierst." Alison errötete leicht und schlug das Buch zu. „Es... ist nie falsch sich weiterzubilden," antwortete sie stockend. Robert nickte und stand auf, um sich zu strecken.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ ihn seufzen. Kurz vor 11 Uhr und nicht der kleinste Fall in Sicht. „Ist noch Kaffee da?" fragte Alison, die wieder ganz in ihr Buch vertieft war. Robert warf einen Blick zu der leeren Maschine. „Nein," antwortete er knapp. Alison seufzte und las weiter. Robert trat ans Fenster und beobachtete die vereinzelten Patienten und Pfleger, die trotz des schlechten Wetters, durch den Park spazierten. „Wo ist eigentlich Foreman?" fragte Alison. Robert zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hat er Urlaub." Eigentlich war es ihm ziemlich egal, wo Foreman sich grade aufhielt. Es war... entspannend, ohne die ständigen Kommentare des Anderen. „Und House?" Wieder zuckte der blonde Arzt mit den Schultern. Das Dr. House nicht da war, war eigentlich keine Überraschung. Vermutlich versteckte er sich irgendwo vor Cuddy, um sich vor dem Klinikdienst zu drücken. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich bei dem Gedanken auf sein Gesicht. Der Gedanke an den Dunkelhaarigen mit den stechend blauen Augen, rief andere Gedanken wach. Erinnerungen an ein Hotel in Toronto...

_Toronto, 2001_

„Komm wieder ins Bett," murmelte eine leise Stimme hinter ihm verschlafen. Er ignorierte die Bitte und starrte weiter aus dem Fenster. Es hatte geschneit. Die wenigen Autos die vorbeifuhren, rutschten auf den glatten Straßen. Sein warmer Atem beschlug das kalte Fensterglas. Er schauderte und kuschelte sich enger in den warmen Morgenmantel des Hotels.  
Arme schlossen sich um seine Hüfte und warmer Atem streifte sein Ohr. „Warum kommst du nicht zurück ins Bett? Wir haben noch 2 Stunden bis zum nächsten Vortrag." Roberte nickte, rührte sich aber nicht vom Fleck. Sein Blick war wie gebannt auf die sanft fallenden Schneeflocken gerichtet. „Ich liebe den Schnee," sagte er schließlich leise und lehnte sich an den Körper hinter sich. „Es wirkt so.. beruhigend und friedlich." „Ich finde ihn vor allem kalt!" Robert lächelte und schmiegte sich in die Arme des Anderen. Er drehte sich um und hauchte einen Kuss auf die inzwischen so vertrauten Lippen. „Dann sollte ich dich wohl besser aufwärmen!"

_New Jersey, 2006_

„...oder was meinst du? Robert? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Robert drehte sich vom Fenster weg und sah Alison entschuldigend an. Die aufmüpfige Haarsträhne von vorhin, fiel ihm wieder ins Gesicht. „Was hast du gesagt?" Alison seufzte und legte ihr Buch beiseite. Wie sie so über den Rand ihrer Brille aufsah, erinnerte sie Robert an seine Grundschullehrerin. Die hatte ihn immer so angesehen, wenn er seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte. „Ist alles ok bei dir? Du wirkst so... ich weiß auch nicht. Als würde es dir nicht gut gehen." Die junge Ärztin warf ihrem Kollegen einen besorgten Blick zu.  
Robert setzte ein betont breites Grinsen auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist alles ok. Ich wünschte nur, wir hätten endlich einen neuen Fall." Alison sah nicht ganz überzeugt aus, nickte aber zustimmend.

* * *

Das laute Ticken der alten Standuhr begrüßte ihn, als er die Wohnungstür aufschloss. Ohne Licht zu machen, hängte er seine Jacke auf, zog die Schuhe aus und stellte seine Tasche an ihren Platz neben die Tür.Er hatte sich von dem Chinesischen Bringdienst um die Ecke, Sesamnudeln mitgenommen. Immer noch ohne Licht ging er in die Küche, öffnete eine Flasche Wein und setzte sich an den runden Tisch, um zu Essen. Seine Gedanken schweiften, wie von selbst, zurück in die Vergangenheit.

_New Jersey, 2002_

„Du erwartest nicht wirklich, dass ich dieses Hasenfutter esse!" Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage, als Dr. Gregory House auf seinen Teller blickte. Mit gespielter Hoffnungslosigkeit griff er nach seinem Weinglas. „Probier es wenigstens," schlug Robert grinsend vor und nahm einen Biss der Sesamnudeln. „Sie sind wirklich gut!" Greg guckte wenig überzeugt auf seinen Teller. Langsam nahm er die Gabel und wickelte eine Nudel auf. Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen fokussierte er die Nudel. „Greg?" Der Arzt sah auf. "Du sollst sie nicht untersuchen, sondern essen. Siehst du?" fragte Robert und demonstrierte es mit einer weiteren Portion, die von einem genießerischen Seufzer begeleitet, in seinem Mund verschwand. Greg seufzte ergeben, schloss die Augen und führte die Gabel zum Mund. Kurz bevor er die Nudel in den Mund gleiten ließ, öffnete er die Augen und sah Robert an. "Du weißt , dass wir Zähne nicht nur der Optik wegen mit uns rumschleppen? Wir sind Fleischfresser!" Robert schüttelte den Kopf und deutete störrisch auf Gregs Gabel. Greg gab nach (was tat er nicht alles für ein Lächeln des blonden Mannes?) und die Gabel samt Nudel verschwand in seinem Mund...

_New Jersey, 2006_

„Chase?" „Robert? Hier ist Alison." Robert verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust mit seiner Kollegin zu reden. „Ich wollte fragen, ob du Lust hast, noch was trinken zu gehen?" „Alison ich..." „Komm schon. Mir fällt die Decke auf den Kopf. Wir brauchen auch nicht über die Arbeit zu reden." Genau das hatte er befürchtet. Seufzend willigte er ein, Alison in einer halbe Stunde im Max zu treffen. Er hatte gerade noch Zeit sich umzuziehen. Nach kurzem Überlegen schlüpfte er in eine bequeme Jeans und ein weißes Hemd. Dazu seine schwarze Jacke und Turnschuhe. Er warf einen kritischen Blick in den Spiegel und fuhr sich durch sein Haar. Besser würde es nicht werden, entschied er und verließ die Wohnung.

* * *

Alison hatte deutlich mehr Zeit für ihre Kleiderwahl gehabt, stellte Robert amüsiert fest, als er sie durch das Fenster der Bar sah. Sie trug einen schwarzen Rock, der bis kurz über die Knie reichte, schwarze Stiefel und ein enges rotes Shirt. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte man meinen können, sie würde auf ein Date warten. Ihre rotbraunen Haare schimmerten leicht im dämmrigen Licht der Kneipe.

„Da bist du ja!" Begrüßte sie ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Robert beschlich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass hier etwas faul war. Zögernd erwiderte er das Lächeln und setzte sich.  
„Ich war ziemlich überrascht," sagte er nach ein paar Minuten peinlicher Stille. „Wieso?" fragte sie ihn und nippte an ihrem Cocktail. „Na ja, sonst gehen wir eher selten was trinken. Ich war überrascht über die Einladung, das ist alles." Er hob die Hand und ein Kellner trat zu ihm. Er bestellte ein Bier und Alison einen weiteren Cocktail. „Also," sagte Robert. „Also," wiederholte Alison. Beide schwiegen. Warum bin ich hier, fragte sich Robert. Es gibt nichts, aber auch gar nichts, was ich mit ihr gemeinsam habe. Außer House, meldete sich eine kleine penetrante Stimme in seinem Kopf. Ärgerlich verdrängte er den Gedanken an den Diagnostiker.

„Und, was gibt es neues?" fragte er schließlich. Die Stille ging ihm langsam auf die Nerven. „Hast du gewusst, das Abigail gefeuert wurde?" Robert schüttelte den Kopf. „Welche Abigail?" Alison beugte sich ein Stück vor. „Sie war eine Schwesternschülerin. Sie hat wohl Medikamente mit gehen lassen und..." Robert hörte mit wenig Interesse zu, als Alison den neusten Kliniktratsch zum Besten gab.  
Während Alison weiterredete (sie hörte sich anscheinend wirklich gerne reden, wie Robert bemerkte) beobachtete er ein Paar, das am Tisch hinter Alison saß. Die junge blonde Frau, er schätzte sie auf Anfang 20, saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Sie schien, wie gebannt, an den Lippen ihres Freundes zu hängen, der gestenreich irgendeine Geschichte erzählte. Er vermisste dieses Gefühl, die Zweisamkeit, den Sex. In seinen Gedanken blitzten blaue Augen auf und... Nein! befahl er sich wütend. Nicht mehr an ihn denken!

* * *

2 Stunden, 3 Bier und etliche nervtötende Klatschgeschichten später verabschiedete sich Robert von Alison. Er seufzte erleichtert auf, als die junge Frau in ein Taxi stieg und in der Nacht verschwand. Irgendwann, während des Gesprächs, hatte Alison angefangen ihn auszufragen. Über seine Familie, sein Freunde, seine Hobbys, Ex-Freundinnen... Robert schüttelte sich. Anscheinend hatte sie wirklich gedacht sie und Robert hätten ein... Date.

**Tag 2 – Träume von Verrat**

_Der Druck von Lippen an der empfindlichen Haut seines Halses. Das raue Gefühl von Bartstoppeln. Ein kurzer Schmerz, als sich die Zähne neckend in seinen Hals bohren. Heißer Atem, der wie eine zärtliche Berührung ist. Hände folgen den Kurven seines Körpers, streicheln, liebkosen, verführen. Eine Zunge, die geometrische Muster auf seine Haut malt und dabei keinen Zentimeter vergisst. Das Gefühl, als sich die Lippen nach Süden bewegen, sich um ihn schließen und Dinge tun, die vorher noch nie jemand getan hat. Und dann, der süße Schmerz als sie sich vereinigen..._

Schweißgebadet setzte sich Dr. Robert Chase auf. „Gott!" fluchte er, als er mit hochrotem Kopf an den Traum zurückdachte. Mit eisernem Willen und einer sehr kalten Dusche, bekam er seinen Körper wieder einigermaßen in den Griff. Ein weiterer Gedanke an Mrs. Clark, seine Nachbarin, und er stieg entspannt aus der Dusche. Innerhalb von 15 Minuten war er fertig, um in die Klinik zu fahren. Allerdings hatte er erst in 4 Stunden Dienst. „Toll! Wirklich toll!", murmelte er vor sich her, als er in seinem Kühlschrank nach etwas Essbarem suchte. Die Ausbeute war nicht grade zufriedenstellend; ein Stück Butter, ein noch halbwegs gutes Toast und ein Stück Käse, das schnellstens in den Mülleimer wanderte. Einkaufen, dachte er bei sich.

In der Stille der Wohnung kehrten seine Gedanken zu dem Traum zurück. Es war unglaublich! Jetzt, nach über zwei Jahren, suchten ihn diese Träume wieder heim. Und warum? Weil House mit Cameron flirtete? Weil seine Ex, diese Stacy, aufgetaucht war und Greg sich, wie der große Held, aufspielte? Weil Alison scharf auf ihn war? Robert schüttelte den Kopf und legte den Kopf in die Hände. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Dabei hatte er wirklich geglaubt, darüber weg zu sein. „Darüber weg! Das ich nicht lache!"

* * *

Müde schleppte er sich schließlich um halb 9 in die Klinik. Alison und Foreman saßen bereits am Tisch und tranken Kaffee. „Du kommst spät," bemerkte Eric mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Verschlafen," antwortete Robert knapp und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Er nahm einen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich wollte dich noch warnen," protestierte Alison als sie Roberts anklagenden Blick spürte. Der schüttelte den Kopf und goss den Rest des widerlichen Gebräus in den Abguss. „Ich bin entsetzt!" Robert ignorierte den Ausbruch seines Chefs und setzte neuen Kaffee auf. Dr. House, der unbemerkt den Raum betreten hatte, griff sich in gespielter Verzweiflung an die Brust. „Sie denken doch hoffentlich nicht, ich wollte Sie vergiften," sagte House an Robert gerichtet. Der rollte mit den Augen. „Doch, ganz genau das, dachte ich. Und nachher werde ich den ganzen Raum nach Wanzen und Trittminen untersuchen." Gregs Augenbraue zuckte nach oben, als er den düsteren Ton in der Stimme des jungen Arztes hörte. „Höre ich da so etwas wie Sarkasmus, Dr. Chase? Ich dachte, das wäre ein Fremdwort für euch Briten." "Australier," erwiderte er automatisch.

"Haben wir einen Fall?" fragte der blonde Arzt barsch, um das Thema zu wechseln. House sah ihn überrascht an. So kannte er den jungen Mann überhaupt nicht. "Die Laus, die Ihnen über die Leber gelaufen ist, möchte ich ja zu gern kennen lernen, Chase." Robert schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich weg, um nach seinem Kreuzworträtsel zu greifen. "Was denn?" fragte House. "Keine bissige Antwort? Keine Gegenwehr? Sie lassen nach Chase. Vielleicht kann Ihnen Missy hier ja etwas Nachhilfe geben." Alison schaute den älteren Arzt wütend an. Robert ließ sich jedoch nicht zu einer Reaktion verleiten. Er musste all seine Willenskraft aufbieten, um den älteren Arzt nicht anzuschreien, ihm zu sagen, was für ein Arsch er war. Gefühllos, kalt und grausam.

* * *

Alison beobachtete besorgt, wie Robert Chase im Zimmer auf und ab ging. Kurz nachdem House den Raum verlassen hatte, hatte Robert sein Kreuzworträtsel auf den Tisch geknallt und mit seinem nervigen Herumgetigere angefangen. Seit ein paar Wochen benahm sich der Australier merkwürdig. Angefangen hatte es kurz nach Voglers Erscheinen. Etwas war passiert, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, was. Und das machte Alison rasend.

Erst hatte sie versucht über Foreman und einige der Schwestern etwas zu erfahren. Aber Robert blieb für sich, erzählte nichts privates und hatte keine Freunde unter den Klinikangestellten. Bei House hatte sie es erst gar nicht versucht. Der Mann war verschlossen, wie ein Hochsicherheits-Safe. Also hatte sie kurz entschlossen, die Waffen einer Frau einzusetzen. Robert war gut aussehend, charmant, intelligent. Warum sollte sie also nicht ein bisschen mit ihm flirten. Doch alles was dabei herauskam, war ein Desaster!  
Robert hatte ihr nicht mal zwei Blicke geschenkt, nur schweigend sein Bier getrunken. Sie würde sich also wohl oder übel etwas anderes ausdenken müssen.

* * *

Dr. House beobachtete durch die Scheibe den unruhigen Gang des jungen australischen Arztes. Er wirkte müde. Seine sonst so sicheren Bewegungen wirkten fahrig und nervös. Unterdrückte Wut lag in seinen Augen und ein harter Zug um seinen Mund, zeigten die unterdrückten Gefühle deutlich. House seufzte leise. Jetzt war das passiert, was er schon damals befürchtete hatte.

_New Jersey, 2004_

"Es ist meine Chance," sagte Robert leise. Greg saß angespannt hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Cuddy hatte ihn gebeten, noch einen letzten Bewerber zu empfangen. Einen jungen, ehrgeizigen Arzt mit herausragenden Beurteilungen. Nach langem hin und her (und 2 erlassenen Klinikstunden) hatte er eingewilligt. Und jetzt saß er hier, mit seinem Bewerber, niemand anderem als Robert Chase. Der Mann mit dem er seit fast 4 Jahren eine Beziehung führte.

"Warum sollte ich dich nehmen?" fragte er schließlich und nahm den Lebenslauf aus der Akte. Scheinbar interessiert studierte er das Blatt. Robert räusperte sich und wollte anfangen, doch Greg unterbrach ihn. "Lassen wir das. Ich weiß, das du gut bist. Du bist genau der, den ich suche. Die vollkommene Ergänzung meines Teams." Robert strahlte als er das Lob hörte. Doch Greg ließ sich nicht unterbrechen. "Oh ja, es wäre perfekt. Aber es geht nicht!" "Was?" fragte Robert verwirrt. "Aber du hast gesagt..."

Greg hob den Finger und Robert verstummte. "Glaubst du deine Kollegen fänden es toll, wenn Sie herausfänden, das du mit deinem Boss schläfst? Und nicht nur das; sie werden denken, du hättest den Job nur deshalb bekommen. Niemand würde es interessieren, was für ein guter Arzt du bist." "Das weißt du nicht!"fuhr ihn Robert wütend an. "Oh ja," überlegte Greg. „wir könnten versuchen es geheim zu halten. In dunklen Ecken knutschen oder in leeren Krankenzimmer. Sehr romantisch und so aufregend! Und es würde gut gehen, bis jemand uns durch Zufall erwischt. Vielleicht die Putzfrau, oder sogar Cuddy. Und dann?" "Greg..." "Nein, Robert. Du wirst nicht hier arbeiten. Nicht so lange ich Chef der Diagnostik bin." Robert schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. "Darum geht's es. Das alles hat nichts mit mir zu tun. Du hast Angst den Respekt der Anderen zu verlieren, dein Image als Arschloch, deine Mauer aus Sarkasmus. Es geht um dich und nur um dich. Ich bin dir völlig egal!"

_New Jersey, 2006_

Als er damals nach Hause gekommen war, in die Wohnung die in der er mit Robert wohnte, war der junge Australier weg. Es war, als wäre er nie da gewesen. Kein noch so kleines Erinnerungsstück blieb. Ein paar Tage später stellte ihm Cuddy seinen neuen Arzt für Intensivmedizin vor. Dr. Robert Chase. Nichts ließ erkennen, das sie sich kannten, kein privates Wort wurde zwischen ihnen gewechselt. Am Anfang war Greg verletzt, das es Robert so leicht fiel, ihre Beziehung zu vergessen. Doch dann, tat er, was er immer tat. Er versteckte seine Gefühle hinter ätzendem Sarkasmus und gemeinen Spitzen.

Und dann, ja dann war Vogler passiert. Und Chase hatte ihn eiskalt verraten. Jedem hätte er es zugetraut, aber nicht ihm. Es war ihm egal, wieso Robert es getan hatte. Er erwartete keine Entschuldigung, keine Erklärung. Kurz nach der Entdeckung des Verrats, hätte er ihn am liebsten entlassen. Wilson hatte ihm sogar dazu geraten. Doch James kannte ihre Vergangenheit nicht. Niemand, nicht mal seine Familie, hätten ihn als feinfühlig oder sentimental beschrieben. Doch es waren die Erinnerungen an die 4 Jahre, die ihn davon abhielten, den Australier auf die Straße zu setzten.

Doch genug war genug. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie ein ernstes Gespräch führten!

_So, mal etwas anderes als QAF. Ich bin durch Zufall auf die Serie gestoßen und finde sie echt klasse. Die Idee zu der Story stammt eigentlich von einer guten Freundin, die mir ihre Idee aber dankenswerter Weise überlassen hat. Vielen Dank auch wieder an meine liebe Beta Steffi. Und für alle QAF-Leser - das nächste Kapitel ist schon fast fertig, und wird im laufe der Woche online sein:)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tag 3 – Eine klitzekleine Lüge**

„In mein Büro," herrschte House seinen jungen Intensivisten im Vorbeigehen an. Robert blieb stehen und sah ihm verwirrt hinterher. Mit einem Seufzer drehte sich House in der Tür um. „In. Mein. Büro. Dr. Chase. Jetzt!" wiederholte er betont langsam. Roberts Augen blitzten wütend auf. Mit steifen Schritten folgte er seinem Boss in sein Büro. Mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt blieb er stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Körper.  
House humpelte zu seinem Stuhl und ließ sich mit einem schmerzvollen Gesicht darauf nieder. Mit zwei schnellen Handgriffen holte er seine Tabletten aus der Tasche und nahm Zwei. „Setzen, Chase," sagte er und deutete auf den Stuhl vor dem Tisch. Robert schüttelte stur den Kopf (Gott, du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind, Robert. Reiß dich zusammen!) und blieb stehen. „Chase, setzen. Sofort!" befahl House mit unterdrückter Wut. Gott, der Junge konnte so stur sein.  
Robert atmete tief durch und ließ sich auf der Kante des Stuhls nieder.

House nickte und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, während er Chase anstarrte.  
Der junge Mann rutschte nervös auf dem Stuhl hin und her, die Hände lagen verkrampft in seinem Schoß. „Hören Sie auf! Sie machen mich wahnsinnig mit Ihrem Herumgehampel." Robert öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Er würde dieses Spiel nicht mitspielen. Allerdings war er neugierig, was House von ihm wollte.

Nach minutenlangen Schweigen hielt es Robert schließlich nicht mehr aus. „Warum bin ich hier?" „Raten Sie!" forderte ihn House mit einem Grinsen auf und griff nach seinem Ball. Scheinbar gelangweilt warf er ihn hoch und fing ihn auf. Robert schüttelte den Kopf und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. „Warum?" fragte House, bevor Robert den Raum verlassen konnte. Der blonde Arzt drehte sich überrascht um. „Warum was?" „Diese Sache mit Vogler." Robert riss die Augen auf. „Was...?" House seufzte. "Ich verstehe es nicht. Was haben Sie sich davon erhofft?" „Meinen Job zu behalten?!" Robert setzte sich perplex auf den Stuhl. Warum fing House jetzt damit an, Monate später? Damals hatte er keine Erklärung verlangt, keine Entschuldigung erwartet oder gewollt. Und jetzt? „Hm, sehr clever. Und mit mir zu reden, ist Ihnen nicht eingefallen?" Robert schnaubte. „Ja, klar..." murmelte er. „Ich will eine bessere Erklärung von Ihnen." „Sagen Sie mir doch einfach, was Sie hören wollen House," entgegnete Robert wütend. „Ich werde es dann brav wiederholen und wir können diesen Zirkus beenden"  
„Oh, der Kleine zeigt Krallen. Wie amüsant!" erwiderte House sarkastisch. Robert schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn das alles war...?" „Nein, war es nicht!" fauchte der Ältere ihn an. „Ich will eine ehrliche Antwort, Chase. Keine Ausflüchte, keine Halbwahrheiten."

Robert lehnte sich zurück und dachte nach. Dieses ganze Gespräch war vollkommen verrückt und ganz und gar nicht House Stil. „Was willst du wirklich?" fragte er schließlich ruhig. House schürzte die Lippen und sah zur Tür. Cameron und Foreman standen auf dem Flur und unterhielten sich angeregt mit Wilson. „Wissen was los ist," antwortete er schließlich leise. So leise, das es Chase fast nicht hörte. „Nichts, House. Gar nichts! Mir geht es gut. Die Sache mit Vogler tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass es so weit kommt." House nickte, obwohl er wusste, dass Robert log. Aber er kannte den jungen Arzt viel zu gut, um weiter zu bohren. Der Junge war sturer als ein Esel, sogar sturer als er. Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete er, wie Robert den Raum verließ und sich mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung Badezimmer bewegte. Ich werde schon noch rausfinden, was mit dir los ist, versprach sich House im Stillen und warf wieder seinen Ball.

Mit zitternden Finger fuhr sich Robert durchs Haar. Seit gut 5 Minuten stand er vor dem Spiegel in der Herrentoilette und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Seine Hände hörten einfach nicht auf zu zittern. Er spritzte sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und atmete tief ein.  
Er hätte House die Wahrheit sagen sollen. Der Diagnostiker hatte gewirkt, als würde es ihn wirklich kümmern. Vielleicht hätten sie... „Nein!" fluchte er laut. Nicht dran denken! Nicht an House denken!, sagte er sich immer wieder. Doch die Erinnerungen ließen sich nicht so leicht verdrängen...

_Toronto, 2001_

„Das ist er," flüsterte Hailey Osman ihm verschwörerisch ins Ohr. Robert drehte sich unauffällig um. „Wer?" „Der Dunkelhaarige mit dem Sportsakko," antwortete sie. Sein Blick folgte ihm unauffällig. Dr. Gregory House. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als ihn ein kalter Blick aus blauen Augen traf. „Gott," flüsterte er. „Wo?" witzelte Hailey und schaute sich suchend um. Robert gab ihr einen freundschaftlichen Knuff, ohne den Blick von Dr. House zu nehmen. „Wie süß! Robert hat sich verknallt" säuselte sie ihm ins Ohr. Der schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Hör auf mit dem Blödsinn. Ich hol dir lieber noch was zu trinken." Er nahm ihr das Sektglas aus der Hand und ging Richtung Bar, als er ziemlich unsanft von hinten angerempelt wurde. „Passen Sie..." die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als er in ein paar blaue Augen sahen. „Sie stehen im Weg!" fuhr in Dr. House rabiat an und drängte sich an ihm vorbei.

„Sie sind also Dr. Chase," sprach ihn eine Stimme hinter ihm an. Robert drehte sich um und versuchte ohne viel Erfolg, die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch zu beruhigen. „Ja, bin ich. Und Sie sind Dr. House." House nickte und deutete auf den Tisch. Robert zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch, ließ sich aber gehorsam auf dem Stuhl nieder. „Sie machen Ihre Ausbildung im New Jersey City Hospital." Robert nickte. „Gleiches Fachgebiet, wie Ihr Vater?" fragte House neugierig. Irgendetwas an diesem blonden Jungen zog ihn an. Er wirkte... unschuldig, mit seinen blonden Haaren, die ihm ständig in die Stirn fielen und den grün-blauen Augen.  
„Nein, Gott bewahre!" murmelte Robert und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn. „Ach ja, Väter und Söhne! Eines der großen Dramen der Menscheinheitsgeschichte" antwortete House mit einem breiten Lächeln und ließ das Thema fallen.

Die Kerze spiegelte sich wie ein goldener Heiligenschein in Roberts blondem Haar. Sanfte Musik (irgendeine Soul-Platte) spielte im Hintergrund und der Duft des gebratenen Huhns in Orangensoße hing verführerisch in der Luft.  
Sie saßen in einem kleinen privaten Speisezimmer des Hotels. Als Greg ihn zum Essen eingeladen hatte, hatte er alles erwartet, aber nicht ein romantisches Dinner zu zweit.  
Es war zwei Wochen her, seit sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Greg war... anders. Er war sarkastisch, hart und ziemlich gemein. Aber Robert gegenüber war er ganz anders. Sie redeten stundenlang über alles mögliche und Greg schaffte es eine Unterhaltung zu führen, ohne einen bissigen Kommentar fallen zu lassen. Robert konnte ihm sogar von den Problemen mit seinem Vater erzählen, ohne sich klein und unbedeutend vorzukommen. Und gestern hatte er mit Schrecken festgestellt, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Hailey hatte nur gelacht und ihm mitfühlend übers Haar gestrichen.  
Doch anscheinend war die Sache nicht so hoffnungslos, wie geglaubt. Warum sonst würden sie jetzt bei Kerzenschein zusammen sitzen?

Robert nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, als er Greg an diesem Abend zum Abschied küsste. Der Kuss war federleicht, nur eine kurze Berührung ihrer Lippen. „Schlaf gut!", flüsterte er und verschwand in Richtung seines Zimmers.  
Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, spürte er immer noch den leichten Druck von Gregs Lippen. Mit einem Lächeln schlief er ein.

Der zweite Kuss ging von Greg aus. Sie saßen in Gregs Zimmer und unterhielten sich über den Vortrag von Dr. Bentley, einem aufgeblasenen Diagnostiker aus New Orleans.  
„Es schneit," sagte Robert plötzlich und trat ans Fenster. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er die Schneeflocken zu Boden treiben sah. „Wie wundervoll," sagte House wenig begeistert. Schnee bedeutete Kälte. Kälte bedeutete Eis. Eis bedeutete Glätte. Und Glätte war gar nicht gut, wie er schon schmerzhaft erfahren hatte. Aber Robert schien die weiße Pracht zu gefallen. Seine Augen leuchteten, als er sich wieder zu ihm setzte.

Greg hatte es nicht geplant, aber als er in Roberts Gesicht sah, musste er ihn einfach küssen. Robert schlang einen Arm um seinen Hals, zog ihn näher und öffnete seinen Mund. Der Kuss war alles, was man sich von einem Kuss wünschte. Leidenschaftlich duellierten ihre Zungen miteinander. Mit einem erstickten Keuchen löste sich Robert schließlich von Greg.  
„Das war... unglaublich!" murmelte er, als er endlich wieder Luft bekam. Greg grinste und zog ihn wieder zu sich. „Du warst gar nicht übel," sagte er bevor sie ihre Lippen erneut trafen.

_New Jersey, 2006_

„Robert? Ist alles ok? Gott, du zitterst ja wie Espenlaub." Eric sah seinen Kollegen besorgt an. Chase war kalkweiß im Gesicht und sah aus, als müsste er sich gleich übergeben.  
„Alles ok," murmelte er nur und verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Vor der Tür stieß er fast mit Alison zusammen. „Sorry," flüsterte er und hastete in Richtung Ausgang.

_sputty: vielen dank für die review - anscheinend gibt es wenigstens einen weiteren House-Fan außer mir;) Du hast natürlich recht, das House ooc ist - er ist aber auch ein echter verzwickter Charakter. Im nächsten Kapitel versuche ich aber ein bißchen mehr "House-isch" rüberzukommen._


	3. Chapter 3

**Zwischenspiel 1 - Wie erste Eindrücke täuschen können**

_Toronto, 2001_

_Robert_

Der erste Eindruck von House, nach dem eher peinlichen Zusammenstoß am Willkommens-Abend, war nicht gerade... sympathisch. Der Diagnostiker hatte zwar einen brillianten Ruf, schien privat aber eher schwierig. Robert bekam das Gespräch eher zufällig mit... na gut, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er sich absichtlich in der Nähe des attraktiven Arztes herumgedrückt.

Samantha Brown war eine junge, extrem hübsche Ärztin aus Baltimore. Sie war Onkologin. Ihre grünen Augen wirkten wie Smaragde und die tiefschwarzen Locken umrahmten ihr schmales Gesicht. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln näherte sie sich dem Tisch, an dem Dr. House allein saß und (Robert musste zwei Mal hingucken) Gameboy spielte.  
"Dr. House?" Der Mann nickte zwar, nahm aber ansonsten keine Notiz von Samantha. Sie räusperte sich und runzelte die Stirn. "Dr. House?" House hob eine Hand und machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung, während er weiter hochkonzentriert auf sein Spiel starrte. Sam stand einige Momente unentschlossen im Raum, bevor sie sich einen Stuhl heranzog und House gegenüber Platz nahm.  
"Ich bin Samantha Brown," begann sie. "Schön für Sie!" antwortete House, ohne auch nur einen Blick nach oben zu werfen. Robert grinste, als er das fassungslose Gesicht der Ärztin sah. "Ich..." versuchte Sam ein weiteres Mal mit dem Diagnostiker ins Gespräch zu kommen. Mit einem genervten Seufzen legte er den Gameboy aus der Hand. "Hören Sie, Angie? Katie? wie auch immer. Weder will ich mich mit Ihnen über den ach so interessanten Kongress unterhalten, noch möchte ich mich überhaupt über irgendetwas mit Ihnen unterhalten. Der einzige Grund aus dem ich überhaupt hier bin, ist das gute Essen, die Abwesenheit von kranken Menschen und keine nervigen Kollegen, die ständig meinen Rat wollen. Also, wenn Sie jetzt bitte so freundlich wären, mir aus dem Licht zu gehen...!"

Nach diesem.. denkwürdigen ersten Eindruck ließ Robert alle Pläne fallen, House anzusprechen. Hailey hingegen schüttelte sich fast vor Lachen, als sie von dem Gespräch erfuhr.

"Du hättest ihr Gesicht sehen sollen! Es war zum Schreien," erzählte sie ihrem besten Freund grinsend. Die Beiden saßen, in dicke Mäntel gehüllt, auf einer Bank im Park des Hotels. "Sie war puterrot im Gesicht und brachte kaum ein Wort heraus. Ich glaube, sie hat sogar geheult." Hailey strich sich durch ihre kurzen blonden Haare. "Einfach wunderbar!" Robert schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte an der Situation nichts lustiges finden. Er konnte sich viel zu gut in Samantha hineinversetzten. Schließlich hatte er selbst vorgehabt, House anzusprechen.

Hailey hatte die düstere Stimmung ihres Freundes bemerkt. "Ach komm schon! Frauen wie Samantha verdienen es nicht anders. Erinnerst du dich an Kathy Melore? Diese Brown ist genauso." Robert schüttelte stur den Kopf, auch wenn ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief, als er an Kathy dachte. Kathy war Krankenschwester und lief ihm seit 1 Jahr, wie ein Dackel, hinterher. Schließlich hatte er genug gehabt und ihr die Meinung gesagt. Danach hatte seine Beliebtheit schlagartig nachgelassen und das Getuschel auf den Fluren sprach Bände. Robert war das ziemlich egal. Seit er 15 war, wusste er, dass er sowohl auf Frauen als auch auf Männer stand. Und er hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, das Beziehungen mit Männern sehr viel einfacher waren, als mit Frauen.

"Hallo! Erde an Dr. Chase!" Hailey wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht auf und ab. "Lass uns reingehen, Rob. Mir ist kalt. Du darfst mir einen heißen Kakao ausgeben," sagte sie gönnerhaft und zog ihn zum Hotel zurück.

_Greg_

Dr. Gregory House, seines Zeichens Arzt, konnte weder viel mit seinen Patienten noch mit seinen werten Kollegen anfangen. Doch im direkten Vergleich würde er seinen Kollegen zähneknirschend vorziehen. Und genau diesem Umstand verdankte er es, dass er jetzt im kalten Toronto war und einer streng dreinblickenden Ärztin lauschte, die das Neueste zum Thema Immunkrankheiten von sich gab. House gähnte herzhaft, was ihm einen strafenden Blick seines Nachbarn einbrachte.

Das einzig Interessante an dem Vortrag, saß 2 Reihen vor ihm. Die blonden Haare hoben ihn von den anderen ab. Robert Chase hieß der junge Mann, der das Interesse des Diagnostikers geweckt hatte. Er war mitten in seinem Studium von Melbourne nach New Jersey gewechselt, was für einigen Wirbel gesorgt hatte. Doch seine Ausbilder und Kollegen waren voll des Lobes über ihn. House wusste selbst nicht, was ihn an dem Jungen so faszinierte. Vielleicht war es die Aura der Unschuld die ihn umgab, die grün-blauen Augen oder das strahlende Lächeln.

Wilson hätte ihn vermutlich völlig entgeistert angestarrt und ohne Umstände in eine geschlossene Anstalt einweisen lassen. Seit es mit Stacy aus war, oder so gut wie aus, hatte er niemanden an sich rangelassen. Und davor auch nicht, wenn er ehrlich war. Was war es also, das den blonden Australier aus der Masse hervorhob. Er war schließlich noch ein Kind, mitten in seiner Ausbildung. Warum sollte er sich für einen alten Krüppel, wie ihn interessieren?

In diesem Moment beugte sich Chase zu einer Sitznachbarin. Er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr und grinste. "Verdammt!" fluchte House. Nicht wenige Augenpaare richteten sich plötzlich auf ihn. "Was?" fragte er und zog eine Braue hoch. "Ich brauche einen Kaffee! Also, seid brave Ärzte und lauscht weiter andächtig." House stand auf und ging, unter wütenden Bemerkungen der anderen, aus dem Saal.

_Robert_

"Verdammt!" erscholl es ein paar Reihen hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um und blickte einen Moment in ein schon altbekanntes blaues Augenpaar. Hailey drehte sich wieder kopfschüttelnd nach vorne. "Ist das ein Ekel," sagte sie. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du an dem findest." Robert grinste und sah dem älteren Mediziner hinterher.

Die Frage, was an House so anziehend war, hatte er sich selbst schon mehr als einmal gestellt. House sah zwar auf eine gewisse Art gut aus, hatte aber sonst nicht viel liebenswertes an sich. Jede seiner Bewegung schien Sarkasmus und Geringschätzung auszudrücken. Robert hatte den Mann noch nie lächeln gesehen. Meistens vergrub er sich hinter seinem Gameboy oder beobachtete und kommentierte die Missgeschicke anderer Leute.

"Robert!" zischte Hailey und boxte ihm kräftig in die Seite. "Jedes Mal, wenn du an House denkst, schaltest du deine Umwelt vollkommen ab. Wir sind hier, um was zu lernen." Robert sah sie fragend an und deutete zum Rednerpult. "Von der? Da kann ich dir mehr über Immunkrankheiten beibringen. Weißt du was, ich geh ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen." Leise und sehr viel rücksichtsvoller als House schlich Robert aus der Vorlesung.

_Greg_

Er saß an einem Tisch, der Gameboy vergessen neben einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee. Überrascht schaute er auf, als Schritte ertönten. Der blonde Australier kam langsam aus Richtung des Vorlesungssaales. Eine kleine Falte lag auf seiner Stirn.

"Sie sind also Dr. Robert Chase," sagte er, als der Mann an ihm vorbeiging. Überrascht erstarrte er mitten im Schritt und drehte sich um. Ein vereinzelter Sonnenstrahl beleuchtete die fast goldenen Haare des Arztes und verliehen ihm einen Heiligenschein. "Und Sie sind Dr. Gregory House," erwiderte er ohne lange zu zögern. House nickte und deutete auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. (Gott, was ist mit dir los? Du hast doch nicht wirklich vor, dich mit ihm zu... unterhalten? fragte House sich in Gedanken) Robert zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch, ließ sich aber gehorsam auf dem Stuhl nieder. „Sie machen Ihre Ausbildung im New Jersey City Hospital." Robert nickte. „Gleiches Fachgebiet, wie Ihr Vater?" fragte House neugierig. Natürlich wusste er längst, dass dem nicht so war, und er hatte auch von dem angespannten Verhältnis von Vater und Sohn gehört. „Nein, Gott bewahre!" murmelte Robert und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn. „Ach ja, Väter und Söhne! Eines der großen Dramen der Menscheinheitsgeschichte" antwortete House mit einem breiten Lächeln und ließ das Thema fallen. Wäre es jemand anders, als Robert Chase gewesen, hätte er ohne zu zögern einen beißenden Kommentar abgelassen und einen Heidenspaß dabei gehabt. Doch der Gedanke Robert weh zu tun, hinterließ ein ungutes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend.

_Robert_

Fast 2 Stunden, bis zum Ende des Vortrages, saßen er und House an dem Tisch und unterhielten sich. House hatte einen schwarzen Humor, der zwar gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber auch irgendwie charmant war. Robert erzählte ein wenig über sein Leben in Australien, wie es war als Sohn von Rowan Chase aufzuwachsen, und warum er nun in Amerika war. House erzählte im Gegenzug Anekdoten seiner Patienten oder wilde Gerüchte über die anwesenden Ärzte. Für jemanden, der nichts mit seinen Kollegen zu tun haben wollte, wusste House erstaunlich viel. "Kenne deinen Feind," sagte er nur, als Robert ihn drauf ansprach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tag 4 - Ein unerwarteter Kuss**

_New Jersey, 2006_

"Du hast sie geküsst?" fragte Cameron schockiert. Auch Eric sah Robert fassungslos an. "Ich..." Robert schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste selbst nicht, was in ihn gefahren waren. Klar, Andy hatte ihm leid getan - aber sie war 9! Ein kleines Kind. House gab Cameron und Foreman Anweisungen für den nächsten Test und die beiden verließen fluchtartig den Raum. Cameron sah Chase noch kurz an und schien etwas sagen zu wollen. Dann schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und lief hinter Foreman her.

House ließ sich mit einem Seufzer auf einen Stuhl fallen und ergriff sein Taschentuch. Robert fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar und sah House an. Er wartete auf den Kommentar, den der Diagnostiker bestimmt schon parat hatte. House fixierte ihn, sagte aber nichts. "Was?" fragte Robert schließlich genervt. House zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und putze sich seine laufende Nase.  
"Sag's schon," sagte Robert schließlich. "Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach sagen? Das du ein 9 jähriges Kind geküsst hast und dadurch deinen Job verlieren könntest? Ich nehmen an, dass weißt du bereits und wenn nicht, wird es dir Cameron bestimmt gern erklären." Robert nickte und setzte sich verkrampft gegenüber von House auf einen Stuhl.

"Foreman hat mir eine lustige kleine Geschichte erzählt," sagte House plötzlich und nieste. Robert starrte auf seine Hände und wünschte sich weit weg. "Willst du mir sagen, was los ist oder soll ich raten? Ich hätte ein paar wundervolle Theorien, warum du gestern wie ein Marathonläufer die Klinik verlassen hast." "Ich.. es ging mir nicht gut," antwortete Chase leise. House holte geräuschvoll Luft und versuchte das Brennen seiner Nase zu ignorieren. Verdammte Pollen, fluchte er lautlos.  
"Komisch, als wir miteinander gesprochen haben, schien es dir noch gut zu gehen. Was ist in den 5 Sekunden von meinem Büro bis zum Badezimmer passiert? Hat dir ein böser Bazillus aufgelauert und dann hinterrücks überfallen?" Robert schüttelte den Kopf und starrte weiter auf die weiße Tischplatte. Er konnte House wohl schlecht sagen, warum es ihm so schlecht gegangen war.

House seufzte, während er auf Chase gesenkten Kopf schaute. Die blonden Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, konnten die dunklen Augenringe und die blasse Haut aber nicht verbergen. "Gut, da du anscheinend an einer spontanen Stimmbandentzündung zu leiden scheinst und mir nicht antworten kannst, kommst du heute Abend zu mir." House stand auf. "Und lass dir bis dahin was besseres einfallen, als mir ging es plötzlich schlecht!"

_Toronto, 2001_

"Du hast ihn geküsst?" fragte Hailey aufgeregt. Robert hielt schnell einen Finger vor seine Lippen und sah sich um. Die Cafeteria war fast leer. "Und, wie war es?" Robert zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. "Es war eigentlich kein richtiger Kuss. Aber wir treffen uns heute Abend wieder zum Essen," erzählte er strahlend. Hailey seufzte. Warum musste es ausgerechnet House sein. Der Mann war... Ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als sie an die stechenden Augen und den beißenden Sarkmus des Mannes dachte. Aber Robert war in dieser Hinsicht schon immer etwas komisch gewesen. Wenn Sie an seine erste Freundin dachte... Auf jedenfall schien er glücklich zu sein, das war die Hauptsache.

Nervös schaute er in den Spiegel. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht, das er seit gestern Abend nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ ihn aufseufzen. Es war erst kurz nach 4, der letzte Vortrag war seit einer halben Stunde vorbei und bis zu seiner Verabredung mit Greg waren es noch unendliche 3 Stunden.  
Um die Wartezeit wenigstens etwas erträglich zu gestalten genehmigte er sich eine lange Dusche, checkte kurz seine E-Mails bevor er sich der Klamottenfrage zuwandte. Hailey zog ihn immer mit seinem schlechten Geschmack auf und eigentlich war es ihm egal, wie er aussah, aber heute wollte er gut aussehen.  
Nach einigem hin und her griff er zum Hörer und wählte Haileys Durchwahl. "Hailey, kannst du kurz vorbeikommen. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

"Gott, dein Kleiderschrank ist der Vorhof zur Hölle," fluchte Hailey eine halbe Stunde später. Inzwischen lagen Roberts Klamotten im ganzen Zimmer verstreut. Er saß auf seinem Bett und beobachtete den Wirbelwind, der in seinem Kleiderschrank steckte. "Hier, probier das!" kam es aus den Schranktiefen und ein rostroter Pullover flog ihm entgegen. "Nein, warte!" Hailey tauchte mit einem weißen Hemd auf. "Hier, das ist besser. Hier war auch irgendwo noch eine schwarze Jeans..." Suchend blickte sie sich um und zog die Hose dann unter dem Bett hervor. "Los, was sitzt du hier noch rum? Umziehen, aber zackig!"

Hailey nickte zufrieden. Robert sah zum Anbeißen aus. Die enge Jeans betonte seine schlanken Beine, das weiße Hemd schmiegte sich an seinen Oberkörper. Sie reichte ihm einen schwarzen Blazer. Schick, aber nicht zu steif - leger aber nicht zu locker. "Greg wird dir nicht widerstehen können," lobte sie sich. Robert schenkte ihr daraufhin sein schönstes Lächeln.

_New Jersey, 2006_

"Wilson, ich muss mit dir reden!" unterbrach House, Wilson, der mitten in einem Patientengespräch steckte. Entschuldigend blickte der Onkolist seinen Patienten an und folgte House dann nach draußen.

"Es geht um Chase." "Was hat er diesmal wieder ausgefressen? Hat er dich bei Cuddy verpetzt oder deine Lieblingstasse genommen?" fragte Wilson leicht genervt. House und Chase benahmen sich wie Kleinkinder und er war derjenige, der sich Gregs ständiges Gemecker über den blonden Australier anhören musste. "Er hat deine Patientin geküsst?" sagte House nach einem weiteren Nieser. Wilson sah ihn fragend an. "Du weißt schon, dieser kleine Mensch ohne Haare, furchtbare Geschichte." Wilson riss die Augen auf. "Er hat Andy geküsst? Sie ist erst 9!" House nickte und nieste wieder. "Er wollte ihr einen gefallen tun. Ungeküsstes Mädchen sieht gutaussehenden Arzt, man sollte einen Film draus machen." "Und du hast mit aus einem Patientengespräch geholt weil...?" fragte Wilson ohne weiter auf die Sache einzugehen.  
"Er verheimlicht was," antwortete House. "Wer?" House sah Wilson an, als wäre dem ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. "Ach so, wir reden immer noch über Chase." House nickte. "Warum glaubst du das?" House zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist so ein Gefühl," murmelte er. Wilson legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Da wäre er dann ja nicht der Einzige, oder?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Tag 4, Abends - Eine Aussprache mit Folgen  
**

Warum bin ich hier? fragte sich Robert zum hundertsten Mal. Er saß in seinem Auto vor Gregs Wohnung und starrte zu den hell erleuchteten Fenstern. Es wäre so einfach, den Schlüssel im Zündschloss zu drehen und den Wagen wieder in Richtung seiner Wohnung zu lenken. Einfach ja, für den Moment. Bis er wieder allein im Dunkeln saß und seine Gedanken sich nur um ihn drehten.

Entschlossen schluckte er das mulmige Gefühl herunter und stieg aus dem Wagen. Langsam, fast schon schleichend, legte er die wenigen Meter zur Haustür zurück. Von drinnen hörte man die leisen Klänge eines Klaviers. Bevor ihn der Mut wieder verließ klingelte er einmal. Die Musik stoppte und Schritte kamen näher. Robert schluckte.

"Komm rein," knurrte House und hielt Robert die Tür offen. Robert nickte und schluckte unsicher, als er ins Haus trat. Im Inneren herrschte noch immer das gemütliche Chaos, das so gar nicht zu House passen wollte. "Willst du was trinken?" fragte House und deutete zum Tisch auf dem eine Flasche Wasser und zwei Gläser standen. Robert nickte und schenkte sich ein Glas ein. Seine Hand zitterte und er wirkte auf House eher wie ein verschrecktes Reh, als ein selbstbewusster junger Arzt.

"Um Himmels willen, setzt dich hin!" Robert ließ sich. wie auf Kommando, auf das Sofa sinken. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen. Warum war er nur hergekommen? "Genug mit dem Smalltalk, Robert. Ich will Antworten!" sagte House, der inzwischen in einem der Sessel saß.

Robert trank einen Schluck Wasser. Er hatte sich eine halbwegs glaubwürdige Geschichte zurechgelegt, aber als er jetzt hier saß, waren alle einstudierten Worte vergessen. Er spürte nur die unterdrückten Gefühle: die Enttäuschung, die Angst, die brodelnde Eifersucht und die Wut. Ohne nachzudenken fing er schließlich an zu reden.

"Mein Vater hat Krebs," sagte er. House zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und wollte etwas sagen. Robert kam ihm zuvor. Er starrte in sein leeres Wasserglas, während er mit monotoner Stimmer weitersprach: "Er hat es mir vor ein paar Wochen gesagt oder besser sagen lassen. Sein Anwalt hat mich kontaktiert, wegen seinem Testament. Da habe ich erfahren, warum er in Amerika war. Er hat ein paar Spezialisten aufgesucht, darunter auch Wilson. Ist eine lustige Geschichte. Ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass er wegen mir in der Klinik war. Wie dumm von mir!" Robert schluckte und unterdrückte die Tränen. Schnell sprach er weiter. "Es hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass es einen anderen Grund gab. Er war bei Wilson und bei dir. Du hast es gewusst, die ganze Zeit." Anklagende Augen richteten sich auf House, der wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte.  
Robert schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. "Du wolltest Antworten, also unterbrich mich nicht. Ich versuche immer noch herauszufinden, was mehr wehgetan hat; die Art wie ich es erfahren habe, oder die Tatsache, dass du es mir nicht gesagt hast. Du hast mal gesagt, du würdest nie lügen und ich hab dir geglaubt."

"Also war es Rache," sagte House nach einer Weile. Robert schaute in fragend an. "Die Sache mit Vogler." Robert zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht wirklich. Vogler wusste von uns. Frag mich nicht woher." "Warum hast du nicht mit mir gesprochen?" herrschte House ihn an. Robert lachte auf. "Natürlich hätte ich mit dir sprechen können. Aber ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht unbedingt viel Vertrauen in dich. Ich wusste, das du mich feuern wolltest. Wen auch sonst? Die süße Alison oder etwa Eric? Dazu kam die Sache mit meinem Vater. Ich hab mich allein gefühlt, also hab ich das getan, was ich tun musste. Um meinen Job gekämpft."

Eine Weile schwiegen beide. Robert starrte wieder in sein Glas und versuchte die Kontrolle wieder zu finden. Sein Herz schlug laut in seinen Ohren.

"Gut, das erklärt die Sache mit Vogler. Also, weiter..." Robert schaute House überrascht an. Er hätte etwas anderes erwartetet. Vielleicht einen Wutausbruch. Aber House hatte nicht mal einen Kommentar gemacht. "Nur damit du es weißt, ich hab mich dafür gehasst. An dem Tag, als Alison gekündigt hatte, wollte ich zu dir, um es dir zu erzählen. Aber dann ging alles drunter und drüber. Du bist Alison nachgelaufen, wie ein Rüde einer läufigen Hündin. Du bist sogar mit ihr ausgegangen!" "Das war..." unterbrach House Robert. "Was? Ein Deal? Für Alison war es mehr. Und was war mit deinem Grundsatz, mh? Gehe nie mit einem Kollegen aus, fange nie eine Beziehung am Arbeitsplatz an. Pff, das ich nicht lache!"

"Ich hatte nie vor etwas mit ihr anzufangen, nur deshalb hab ich mich auf dieses schwachsinnige Date eingelassen," verteidigte sich House. Robert schüttelte den Kopf. "Darum geht es nicht, ich weiß, dass du nichts von ihr willst. Trotzdem hat es wehgetan..." fügte er leise hinzu.

House seufzte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er Robert damit weh tun könnte. Sie waren zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mal mehr zusammengewesen, und der Blonde hatte sich ihm gegenüber mehr als kühl verhalten. Doch als er ihn jetzt da sitzen sah, mit diesem verlorenen Ausdruck in den Augen, wollte er nichts lieber als ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. "Stacy", murmelte Robert plötzlich. "Was?" fragte House. "Stacy, deine Ex. Wie du sie ansiehst. Du liebst sie immer noch. Bis dahin konnte ich mir immer noch einreden, dass du mich vielleicht immer noch liebst, mich vermisst. Doch als ich deinen Blick gesehen habe, diese Sehnsucht nach ihr, wurde mir klar, das ich einer verlorenen Hoffnung hinterher renne." House schluckte. Es stimmte. Als er Stacy wiedergesehen hatte, waren die alten Gefühle wieder aufgeflammt. Aber nur kurz. Bis ihm klar geworden war, das es nicht Stacy war, die er wollte.

"Ich gehe jetzt," sagte Robert tonlos. "Oh nein, so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon." fuhr House ihn wütend an. Es war so typisch für den Australier, immer schön den Problemen aus dem Weg gehen. Robert stand auf, ohne auf House zu reagieren. "Wir sehen uns dann morgen in der Klinik."

"Du hast mir wohl nicht zugehört," herrschte Greg und stand auf, so schnell es sein Bein erlaubte. Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die er sich selbst nie zugetraut hatte, trat er zwischen Robert und die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen. Robert seufzte. "Was willst du denn noch? Ich hab dir alles erzählt, wie du wolltest."

Keiner von beiden konnte später sagen, wer wen zuerst geküsst hatte. Es war kein sanfter Kuss, sonder einer voller Leidenschaft, unterdrückter Wut. Greg vergrub seine Hände in den blonden Haaren, biss auf die volle Unterlippe des Jüngeren. Robert stöhnte und drängte sich gegen ihn. Seine Hände zogen das Hemd aus der Hose. Keuchend versuchte er die winzigen Knöpfe zu öffnen, bevor er an dem weißen Stoff riss und schließlich ein Reißen hörte.

Irgendwie schafften sie es in Schlafzimmer. Unterwegs verloren sie ein Kleidungsstück nach dem Anderen. Nur noch in Boxershorts begleitet, landeten Greg und Robert auf dem Bett.

Irgendwo in seinem Kopf meldete sich eine kleine warnende Stimme, die ihm sagte, wie unvernünftig es war, doch Robert ignorierte sie. Viel zu lange hatte er warten müssen. Fast schien, als hatte es ihre Trennung nie gegeben. Fasziniert folgte Robert den altbekannten Linie des Körpers unter ihm mit den Lippen, spürte die Händen in seinen Haaren, hörte die murmelnde Stimme, die ihn antrieb.

Zitternd vor Erregung entledigten sie sich ihres letzten Kleidungsstück. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen hieß Robert den kurzen, scharfen Schmerz willkommen, als Greg ihn in eindrang.  
Viel zu schnell, war Roberts letzter klarer Gedanke, ehe er sich ganz seinen Gefühlen hingab.

_So, ich hab diesmal die Rückblick komplett weggelassen und versucht einiges von dem "Chaos" aufzuklären. Ich hoffe das ist mir gelungen. Und auf speziellen Wunsch (unauffällig in Richtung Sputty schiel) gibt es auch "Action":) Für eine Review wär ich wie immer dankbar!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tag 5 - Weil ich dich liebe!**

Robert wachte mitten in der Nacht auf. Es war kalt. Er rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich auf. Schemenhaft erkannte er das Zimmer und stellte fest, dass er nicht bei sich zu Hause war. Wo zum Teufel..., fragte er sich. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass seine Bettdecke auf mysteriöser Weise verschwunden war. Blind tastete er im Dunkeln nach der Decke und traf auf warme Haut. Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr ihn die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Abend. Greg, flüsterte er lautlos. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und sah den neben ihm liegenden Schatten an. Greg hatte schon immer die Angewohnheit gehabt, nachts die Decke zu klauen. Etwas, das er vehemend abstritt!  
Vorsichtig griff er nach dem Zipfel der Decke und zog, bis er ein ausreichend großes Stück bei sich hatte. Wieder dick eingemummelt, legte er sich auf das Kissen und schloss die Augen. Doch der Schlaf blieb aus. Dafür zuckten die Bilder des Abends in leuchtenden Farben hinter seinen Augenliedern auf.

Um halb 3 hielt er es schließlich nicht mehr im Bett aus. Alles in ihm schrie danach House aufzuwecken, mit ihm zu reden oder... Robert schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. An der Badezimmertür hing Gregs Bademantel, den sich Robert kurzerhand überwarf. Leise schlich er aus dem Raum und in die Küche. Aus dem Schrank holte er einen Teebeutel und füllte den Wasserkocher. Licht machte er nicht. Auch wenn er schon lange nicht mehr hier wohnte, fand er sich blind in Gregs Wohnung zurecht.

Was bedeutete diese Nacht? Gab Greg ihrer Beziehung eine Chance oder war es für ihn nur ein Ausrutscher?

xxx

Das zweite Mal wurde er sehr unsanft geweckt. Und zwar von einem eiskalten und ziemlich nassen Handtuch. Mit einem sehr unmännlichen Schrei setzte er sich auf. Sofort protestierten seine verkrampften Muskeln. Er war anscheinend auf der Couch eingeschlafen.

„Hätt ich doch nur meine Kamera parat. Das gäbe ein wundervolles Motiv für meine Weihnachtskarten!" ertönte eine Stimme von rechts. Robert warf dem grinsenden House einen tödlichen Blick zu. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du Weihnachtskarten verschickst," sagte er schließlich trocken und warf das Handtuch auf den Tisch. „Wie spät ist es?" „Spät genug, um dir eine Menge Ärger bei deinem Boss zu bescheren." Robert nickte steif. „Kann ich duschen oder schmeisst du mich sofort raus?" Greg zog eine Augenbraue hoch und griff sich theatralisch an die Brust. „Ich bin entsetzt, Robert! Für wen hälst du mich?" „Das willst du nicht wissen," antwortete der müde und schleppte sich ins Bad.

Als er fertig geduscht und angezogen wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, war Greg am Telefon. „...nichts an!" Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er in die Küche. Robert war überrascht, dass der Ältere selbst Kaffee gekocht und es nicht ihm überlassen hatte. Mit einem wütenden „BIS SPÄTER!" knallte Greg den Hörer auf und gesellte sich zu Robert.

„Was nun?" fragte Robert nach einer Weile. Seine Stimme zitterte leicht. Er hatte Angst vor Gregs Antwort; Angst, dass der Andere ihn wegschicken würde. Greg seufzte und fuhr sich durch sein Haar. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir reden später. Du solltest nach Hause fahren und dich umziehen." Robert nickte und stand auf. Unschlüssig sah er den Anderen an. Er hätte ihm gern gesagt, dass er ihn immer noch liebt, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass es die Situation nicht einfacher machen würde. „Bis nachher," flüsterte er deshalb nur leise und verließ das Haus.

xxx

Als Robert eine Stunde später (er hatte in Rekordzeit geduscht und frische Klamotten angezogen) in die Klinik kam, war House schon da. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte finster vor sich hin. Alison und Cameron saßen am Tisch und lasen. Robert nickte den Beiden zu und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Lange Nacht gehabt?" fragte sein Kollege und grinste anzüglich. Robert schüttelte den Kopf und nuschelte etwas von „schlecht geschlafen" vor sich hin. „Komm, mir kannst du es doch erzählen." Robert schüttelte nur steif den Kopf. Auf eine Unterhaltung mit Foremann, noch dazu über sein Sexleben, hatte er wirklich keine Lust. Erik verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und wandte sich schulterzuckend von dem Blonden ab und las weiter in seiner Zeitung.  
„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte nun auch Alison und sah ihn besorgt an. Robert rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Mir geht es gut, wirklich!" Die junge Frau nickte unsicher und bedachte ihn mit einem weiteren mitleidigen Blick. Innerlich verfluchte er sich für sein „unschuldiges" Gesicht, dem man jede Lüge schon auf weite Entfernung ablesen konnte. „Kaffee?" fragte sie plötzlich und hielt ihm eine dampfende rote Tasse entgegen. Verwirrt nahm er das Getränk. Er hatte nicht mal gemerkt, wie sie aufgestanden war. Alison lächelte ihn fürsorglich an und strich sich das dunkle Haar aus der Stirn. „Vielleicht solltest du dir einen Tag frei nehmen. Mal wieder raus fahren, Freunde besuchen oder so..." schlug sie vor. „Alison, mir geht es gut!" antwortete und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Natürlich, aber wenn du mit mir reden willst.. Ich bin immer für dich da, Robert," sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Der junge Arzt riss sich los und stand auf. „Es ist wirklich alles ok, Alison. Also lass mich in Ruhe!" zischte er und verließ das Büro.

xxx

„Ich muss mit Ihnen reden!" sagte Alison, als sie House Büro betrat. Der Diagnostiker ignorierte die junge Ärztin und warf scheinbar konzentriert seinen Ball von einer Hand in die Andere. „House?!" House verdrehte die Augen, legte den Ball auf den Tisch und zog einen Kopfhörerstöpsel aus seinem Ohr. "Ja, Mama?" Alison seufzte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. „Es geht um Chase." „Was hat der Kleine ausgefressen? Wollte er seine Spielsachen nicht mit Ihnen teilen? Böser Junge! Ich schicke ihn gleich in die Ecke zum schämen." „House, bitte," sagte Alison. „Seien Sie einmal eine Minute ernst und hören mir zu." Greg seufzte. „Sie wissen doch, Ernst ist mein zweiter Vorname," murmelte er.  
Die junge Ärztin schüttelte den Kopf. Mit House ein Gespräch zu führen war immer eine äußerste schwierige Angelegenheit. Aber Alison war ein geduldiger Mensch. Sie setzte ein liebenswürdiges Lächeln auf.  
„Ich hab das Gefühl, dass etwas mit Robert nicht stimmt. Er benimmt sich seit ein paar Tagen so seltsam und er sieht blass und übernächtigt aus." „Und?" fragte House und warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu seinem i-Pod. „Nun, mit mir und Erik will er nicht sprechen. Er hat mich sogar angeschrien, als ich es ihm angeboten habe," fuhr sie fort. „Ich bin schockiert!" rief House zynisch dazwischen. Alsion ignoriert ihn. „Vielleicht könnten Sie mal mit ihm sprechen. Auf Sie hört er." House sah Cameron überrascht an. Er sollte... was? Er räusperte sich. „Dr. Cameron, wie kommen Sie auf die wahnwitzige Idee, es könnte mich auch nur im entferntesten Interessieren, was Chase in seinem privat Leben macht?" Alison sah ihn verwirrt an. „Aber Sie..." „...müssen dringend etwas essen. Also wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden!"

xxx

Ohne Vorwarnung wurde Robert in ein leerstehendes Zimmer gedrängt. Mit einem Ruck riss House an der Schnur neben der Tür und ließ den Sichtschutz herunter. „Was...?" fragte der Australier verwirrt. „Wir müssen reden," zischte House ihm zu und lehnte sich an die Tür. „Ich dachte..." fing Robert verwirrt an und strich sich eine blonde Strähne aus der Stirn. „Nicht denken, Robert. Und am besten auch nicht reden. Du wirst nie erraten, wer eben bei mir im Büro war." Robert öffnete den Mund, wurde aber von House erhobenem Zeigefinger aufgehalten. „Was haben wir besprochen? Du hälst den Mund! Also, ich sitze vollkommen unwissend und unvorbereitet im Büro, als die liebe, gute Alison hereinschneit. Denn, du weißt ja, die liebe Alison hat ein großes Problem – sie ist süchtig! Man soll es kaum glauben, aber sobald es jemandem nicht gut geht, muss sie unbedingt dafür sorgen, dass alle wieder glücklich und zufrieden sind. Und jetzt rate mal, wer ihr neustes Projekt ist!" House blickte Robert abwartend an. Der Intensivist räusperte sich. „Soll ich..." House verdrehte die Augen. „Um es kurz zu machen, der glückliche Notfall für diese Woche ist... Robert Chase!"

Chase stöhnte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Alison war wirklich zu House gegangen, um über ihn zu reden. „Greg, es tut..." „Pst... nicht reden! Die gute Alison sitzt mir also gegenüber und klagt mir ihr, ober besser noch, dein Leid. Da du ihr großzügiges Thearpieangebot aufs Gröbste ausgeschlagen hast, wusste sie sich keinen Rat, als mich zu nerven. Und siehe da – hier bin ich. Und nun erzähl dem lieben Onkel Doktor, wo es dem kleinen Robbie weh tut"  
Robert schwieg. In seinem Kopf herrschte das reinste Chaos.

„Was willst du von mir hören?" fragte Robert leise. House runzelte die Stirn. „Hm, mal sehen. Fassen wir die Symptome zusammen. Du bist unausgeglichen, leicht reizbar, nervös, schläfst kaum noch, bist blass, wie ein Vampir aus einem schlechten Horrorfilm und belügst deinen Boss. Wie lautetet Ihre Diagnose Dr. Chase"  
„Kannst du dir nicht denken, was los ist?" fragte Robert und blickte zu Boden. House nickte nur und seufzte.

Einige Minuten herrschte Schweigen. Von draußen drang der Alltagslärm der Klinik herein. Schließlich holte Robert tief Luft und nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen: „Empfindest du noch was für mich oder hast du gestern aus Mitleid mit mir geschlafen?" Der Ton seiner Stimme war bitterer als gewollt. House sah ihn nicht an, sondern starrte auf die weiße Wand unter dem Fernseher. „Keine Antwort ist auch Eine," flüsterte er leise und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

„Warum ich?" fragte House plötzlich. „Was meinst du?" House deutete auf sein Bein. „Was willst du mit einem verkrüppelten Mann, der doppelt so alt ist, wie du? Ich bin kein guter Mensch, wie Cameron oder Foreman. Ich bin nicht mal ein netter Mensch. Die meisten Leute hassen mich und das finde ich gut so! Warum verschwendest du deine Zeit mit mir?" Robert kam näher und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Weil ich dich liebe!" flüsterte er. „Und Liebe nimmt keine Rücksicht auf das Alter oder eine Behinderung. Sie ist einfach da. Und nichts, was du sagst oder tust wird sie vertreiben."


End file.
